


Take It Harder

by seths_dream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual Sex, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, This one's just filthy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: “Four down. Six more to go.” While his touches were soothing, his words came out harsh and taunting. “You can take that much, can’t you? Or is this too much for you,Akechi?”Kinktober 2020 Day 13:Body worship |Spanking | Frottage
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Take It Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Two days in a row, nice. Kinktober's really helping me get some writing out (I promise I have more written for my T rated fic, it's coming soon). Spanking and frottage are two of my faves, so I knew I had to do this day. Same as before: written in one sitting, minimal editing. Kudos/Comment if you liked it, and HAVE FUN!

Akira’s hand came down _hard,_ and the crack that filled the air was almost as loud as the noise that flew from Akechi’s lips. “One,” he breathed. “Two.” Another crack, another guttural noise Akechi hadn’t known he was capable of making. “Three.” Another, and Akechi's cursed loudly as his body jerked.

Akechi’s ass was on fire. His face, too, felt hot, pressed against the sheets next to Akira’s knee. His ass was draped over Akira’s lap, presented for his appraisal, for his touch, for his—

_Crack._ “Four.”

Akechi made a strangled noise and convulsed on his lap. While he had been alternating cheeks before, Akira layered this spank directly over his the last one, and it fucking _hurt_ , it hurt more than Akechi thought this could’ve. It hurt, but…

But then Akira paused and rubbed his hand over Akechi’s smarting cheek. It spread and suffused the heat under Akechi’s skin, and he came down from the near-agony of Akira’s hand. Akira was strong, Akechi knew this; he’d seen him wreck countless Shadows, he’d seen him leap incredible heights and bound around corridors like a panther, he’d seen the weights he could lift at the gym. Still, when Akira had suggested spanking, breathing the idea low and hot into Akechi’s ear earlier today before their Phantom Thieves meeting disbanded (right in front of the others, and oh, if they _knew_ what their leader was getting up to), Akechi hadn’t really expected him to use _that_ much of his strength in each strike.

Akira’s hand moved to rub his other cheek, warming the prickling skin. “Four down. Six more to go.” While his touches were soothing, his words came out harsh and taunting. “You can take that much, can’t you? Or is this too much for you, _Akechi?_ ”

Akechi turned his head to the side to free his mouth from the damp spot he’d made in the bedsheets. “Fuck you.” His voice was a snarl. “I can take whatever you can dole out, _attic trash_. I’d like to see you try and break me.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Akira sounded contemplative. “I’ll file that away for another time.” His hand came down on Akechi’s ass again without warning. An embarrassing noise flew from Akechi's throat. “ _Five._ Don’t worry; next time I can drag you away, I’ll make sure to take you apart, bit by bit.”

Akechi couldn’t help but squirm over his lap and Akira chuckled. Akechi realized belatedly that he was pushing his hips forward and shoving his hard-on against Akira’s leg, proving without words how much he was into that idea. There was no hiding it. He fisted the sheets next to his head and cursed his traitorous body, cursed it again when Akira’s next slap—”Six”—sent shudders up and down his spine and arched his ass back into Akira’s touch without his permission. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Akira’s voice sounded amused and unaffected, but Akechi could feel his half-hard cock brushing against his side with every movement. Akira was getting off on Akechi’s pain. It wasn’t a surprise, but something about it curled something hot and pleased in Akechi's gut. “A slut for my hand on your ass. I wonder if you’d like my fingers in it, hm?”

Akechi couldn’t stop another shudder from quaking through his body. _That…_ that wasn’t something they’d tried yet. It was just a few weeks ago when they started this, whatever it was—some argument or another turned to grabbing each other in a fit of passion, kissing desperately, then rutting until their finish—and since then, they’d been finding hidden hours to mess around, touching and licking and sucking—but never _fucking,_ not like that.

“Seven-eight-nine—” The next three spanks came all at once, one after the other with no recovery, slaps ringing through the air and Akechi’s ears so hard his ass felt numb before pain exploded over his nerves. The noise he made was inhuman. 

“ _Fuck, Akira,_ give me a fucking—second—” He couldn’t catch his breath enough to even say a sentence. 

“I thought you could take it,” Akira taunted. “Come on, just one more. You can’t do one more?”

“I didn’t say that, you fucking— _Akira,_ fucking do it then, you piece of sh—”

“ _Ten.”_

Akechi just about shrieked at the final hit. Akira had used both hands, one on each cheek, the cheater, and Akechi only realized he was crying when he sniffled softly. He prayed Akira wouldn’t notice, but if he did, he didn’t say anything—which meant he most likely didn’t, because Akira surely would’ve taunted him more at that. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Akira wriggled out from under Akechi, and Akechi sluggishly moved off him. He wiped the side of his face subtly as he sat up, then winced as his raw ass touched the sheets. He steadfastly ignored the shameful bob of his erection. “Come on, get back on me.”

“What?”

“Like this,” Akira said, moving Akechi’s body for him, showing more of that detestable strength as he arranged Akechi back over his body. This time, they were face to face, chest to chest, cocks rubbing together. Akira was fully hard now, and Akechi wondered when that had happened. Had it been his scream? How deranged was Akira?

Akechi grit his teeth and glared down at Akira. “Next time, I’m going to wreck you. Fucking attic trash, you deserve what you’re going to get, I’m going to…” He cut off, breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the rush of need, of how much he _craved_ Akira groveling at his feet, coming on Akechi’s shoes, licking them clean… he thought of Akira screaming in pain, too, of covering him in red marks, and he understood what Akira was feeling because he’d never been harder in his life.

Akira clearly noticed. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said roughly. Then his fingers sank into Akechi’s ass, and Akechi yelled—he hadn’t been expecting it, that was all, it’s not like it hurt _that_ much… except Akira gripped harder and yeah, yeah it hurt that much, it hurt _so_ much—and Akira was pushing Akechi’s hips into his, grinding their cocks together. Sparks tingled all through Akechi, and he hissed in pain, in pleasure, in frustration, in all of those and so much more. 

Akira was everywhere, warm beneath him, his hands covering Akechi’s ass, his breath on Akechi’s lips. Akira captured Akechi’s lips then, and for all that Akira was technically on the bottom, Akechi had never felt so enthralled by someone else’s dominance. His body covered Akira's, but he was trapped.

“Feels good now, doesn’t it? Told you it would feel good,” Akira said silkily into Akechi’s ear. He bit Akechi’s earlobe _just_ shy of too-painful. “Now move your hips, or I’ll keep moving them for you.” The threat was clear, and the bruises on Akechi’s ass throbbed with the warning.

Akechi moved his hips, haltingly at first, gaining confidence in his movements when Akira groaned. “That’s it,” Akira whispered and tangled his fingers in Akechi’s hair, pulling just a little. “Knew you’d be good at this. Your body, it’s so— _nngh_ —so hot, I always knew you’d be good in bed just _looking_ at you all buttoned up on TV, and now I have you all to myself.”

His words rippled through Akechi’s body made Akechi roll his hips harder and they both groaned. Akira wrapped his free hand around the back of Akechi’s neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss as they moved together, a little uncoordinated but mostly in sync, 

“I shouldn’t be surprised at the filth coming out of your mouth,” Akechi panted when the kiss broke. He felt hot all over, so good, the sore burn of his ass flaring every time he flexed his muscles. His nerves were confused, melding the sting of pain with each movement with the pleasure consuming the rest of his body, and the sensations were driving Akechi crazy in the best way. “A useless delinquent like you.”

Akira grinned darkly up at him and pulled harder on Akechi’s hair. He bit the soft side of Akechi’s neck as his head arched backwards to follow the grip on his hair. “That’s right. Who knew you’d like a bad boy?” Akira bit again, harder, and if the fucker left a mark Akechi was going to make sure he breathed his last. “Ah, but you’re a bit of a bad boy yourself, aren’t you? Letting yourself get spanked, rubbing yourself against off another boy… What would the public say if they knew?”

Akechi pulled against the hand in his hair and dove back down to bite at Akira’s lips. Their hips rocked together, faster now, a little slick from their mounting arousal. “Do you ever fucking shut up?” Akechi hissed, and kissed Akira hard before he could respond. 

Akira made a muffled noise into Akechi’s mouth anyway, but that might’ve been the way Akechi’d started rolling his hips in a different pattern, because Akechi was making noises, too. They moaned into each other’s mouths now, and it wasn’t really a kiss anymore, the pleasure rocketing through their bodies taking all their attention. It still felt good, and the moist heat of the inside of Akira’s mouth got Akechi even hotter. 

“You’re gonna make me—” Akira gasped against Akechi’s mouth. “Gonna make me come, Akechi, fuck, pl—come on, keep going.”

Akechi noticed the slip up. Akira liked to beg, did he? Akechi would make good use of that, next time. Akechi was going to make him beg and beg and break beneath his hands.

Akechi almost wanted to slow down to be contrary, but he kept going. He was close too, and like hell was he going to delay his own pleasure just to spite Akira. Not right now, anyway.

Then Akira was trembling under him, pressing his face into Akechi's neck and whimpering pathetically into it before holding on with his teeth, riding out his orgasm, and Akechi felt wetness spurt over his cock and abdomen. The rough slide of before was perfect now, so wet Akechi was slipping in it, heat arcing up from his groin to his brain, taking him under and pulling him over the edge, and he moaned and swore loudly as he added to the mess between them. 

He slumped over Akira and didn’t care that he was squishing their come between them, nor that he was certainly crushing Akira. Neither of them could speak through their panting, and Akechi liked it that way. He could feel the crash of Akira’s heart in his chest, and wondered if it would be too intimate to lay his head against it in the afterglow. He didn’t know how he was allowed to touch Akira outside of these moments. He didn’t know how he _wanted_ to touch Akira--he was sure Akira would let him do just about anything to him. After all, he’d continued to be Akechi’s friend even when he’d known Akechi was planning to kill him.

Akechi had never met anyone like him before. Akira bewildered him sometimes. 

“Mmmf, get off,” Akira grumbled, finally, and Akechi rolled to the side. He felt sticky and gross, and the sheets hurt against his ass. Akira’s eyes caught his and he smiled a little—fucking sap—and then his gaze trailed to Akechi’s neck and widened.

“Oops. Hey, uh, don’t kill me, but…”

Akechi was going to _actually kill him_ , for real this time. 


End file.
